Mass Effect: Foundation 5
Mass Effect: Foundation 5 is the fifth issue of the 13-issue Mass Effect: Foundation comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Release Information *Publication Date: November 27, 2013http://www.newsarama.com/18670-dark-horse-november-2013-solicitations.html *Tagline: Hunters Become Hunted! *Writer: Mac Walters *Artist: Matthew Clark with Drew Geraci *Colorist: Michael Atiyeh *Cover Artist: Benjamin Carré Publisher's Summary On the distant, lawless edge of the populated galaxy, Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson are sent to search for the body of the deceased Commander Shepard. Instead, they encounter a threat that could lead to their demise as well! Story The Illusive Man holds a holo-meeting with agent Rasa regarding the recent shakeups of galactic proportions. Nearly one month after the geth attack on the Citadel, the Cerberus leader reveals to his underling that the event wasn't just the machinations of a rogue Spectre as espoused by the Citadel Council, and that Commander Shepard recently died. Rasa volunteers her assistance in investigating the latter matter, but the Illusive Man doesn't permit her to as he already had other agents on the case, assigning her instead to another task. Moments after the meeting Kai Leng catches up to her for idle conversation, mentioning that he has a mission of his own. Rasa inquires if he's the one assigned to look into Shepard's death, though the assassin denies it. While the two exchange barbs Rasa begins to wonder who those people assigned to Shepard were. In one of the bars on the Citadel unaffected by the attack, Jacob Taylor is approached by Miranda Lawson, who is attempting to recruit the former for a job. Jacob is disillusioned with the Council and the Alliance because of the organizations' coverups regarding the Citadel attack and the Normandy's disappearance, and on the other hand he's leery of Cerberus' shady reputation. Miranda convinces him to see for himself what the pro-human group is doing: the mission involves bringing back Commander Shepard. Sometime later in the Terminus Systems, Miranda debriefs Jacob on what she knows about Shepard's situation before going off-ship: the Normandy was destroyed by unknown perpetrators and Shepard wasn't among the escape pod survivors. The Alliance declared the Commander MIA and are giving up the search as teams scoured the debris but found no trace of the body. Cerberus found a lead on a colony populated by numerous batarians and the duo are there to investigate. The batarian slaver they're supposed to meet decides to tell them that Shepard's corpse isn't around anymore. Miranda counters with double the price of whoever's paying the slaver to keep the information secret, and the batarian points them to another location elsewhere. Jacob doesn't believe in the Commander's demise, and Miranda reveals that the Cerberus intel she knew mentioned a stasis pod keeping the body alive. Jacob asks a street urchin for directions to their next destination, and the child reveals that the place is a slaving operation. The three humans are soon ambushed by a gang of batarians, and the adults manage to fend off some of the attackers before escaping. In the momentary calm the urchin, a girl with a scarred right eye, gives cloth disguises to Jacob and Miranda to mask their appearances, and Miranda declares she's not leaving the planet without Shepard's body. Miranda and Jacob return to their ship to resupply and rethink their plans, but find it surrounded by the batarian slavers they approached for information earlier. Miranda sneaks up on a batarian with a scarred upper right eye, one of their early contacts on the planet, and orders the others to remove the explosives from the ship. The scarred batarian doesn't flinch under gunpoint, calling her bluff, and the ship explodes, sending everyone flying or incinerated. Jacob recovers from the blast and calls for Miranda, though the Cerberus agent is nowhere to be seen. References ru:Mass Effect: Основание 5 uk:Mass Effect: Підстава №5